


The Kunoichi Contest

by Kitera_Matar



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), Contests, Danzo is always an Evil Creeper, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fanart, Gai is Always the Bestest Friend, Illustrations, Iruka is a Sarutobi, Iruka's parents are Alive, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, Koharu means well, M/M, Prince Iruka Umino, Prince Kakashi Hatake, Sakumo is King, Sakumo loves his boy, Watercolors, kunoichi - Freeform, sakumo is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar
Summary: The kunoichi fairies are battling for who will become the next fairy queen, the best fairy will be able to produce a Truly Great Feat of Magic.  Will it be Tsunade who has helped bring up the powerful and fickle Prince Kakashi?  Or perhaps Hinata will wear the crown of flowers after she has heaped blessings upon Prince Iruka.  Only time will tell whose heart is strongest and whose willpower will win out; either amongst the Kunoichis or between Prince Kakashi and Iruka.A Naruto style retelling of the fairy tale Rosanella written for the KakaIru MiniBang 2020!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata & Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Biwako/Sarutobi Hiruzen, Umino Ikkaku/Umino Kohari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	The Kunoichi Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KakaIru Mini Bang 2020! This is a retelling of one of my favorite fairy tales – KakaIru style! This was supposed to be for the folk tale theme – even though it is a fairy tale.. However then this became more of a soul mate fic. Sooo this story didn’t really want to be pinned down. Or done ANY WHERE NEAR THE FEST TIME (like seriously the fest was 7 months ago) - so it’s definitely its’ own magical creature. Playing fast and loose with characters, canon, fairy tales, and the fest rules. :P
> 
> Thanks again to my wondrous beta. I would be lost without her firmly by my side. If you see mistakes it’s due to me being unable to stop messing with things – not on her lack of ability to spot them.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a group of fairies that lived in a great space hollowed out on the top of a mountain called Kunoichi Hall. The fairies had long used their magic and wits to help the surrounding lands. Everyone called them The Kunoichis and they were brave and gifted fairies all. However, in order to maintain their magic all fairies must spend at least a week of every year in a physical form to remain close to the earth that gives them their powers.

But even fairies do not live forever, and change comes to us all. The Fairy Queen Kushina had been particularly attached to foxes and would regularly wander out into the lands as a fox to see the people and what help was needed. Tragedy struck when Kushina was killed when she was in the form of a mortal fox. 

After the appropriate week of mourning, the kunoichi council gathered all the fairies together to choose a new Fairy Queen. The kunoichis were equally divided in their loyalties for the obvious choice lay between two of the fairies.

There was Tsunade, as brave as she was brash. She stood tall and strong, her long blonde hair tied loosely behind her in two pig tails and her muscled arms bared to all. Her spirit was tenacious and her knowledge vast. She had long protected the lands with her formidable strength and vast knowledge of healing and battle.

But opposing her was Hinata. She was pure and kind of heart. Her protective spells and prescience had helped the lands many a time. She had great faith in those about her – and her belief, knowledge, and hard work would often succeed where magic had failed. Hinata stood demurely, her pale eyes staring unflinchingly forward as her shorter frame was made elegant by the long pale dress that enrobed her body to pool on the floor.

When it became apparent that the kunoichis could not choose between the two, one of the elder fairies, Koharu, came forward and addressed the hall full of kunoichis. “I propose a contest! Whichever kunoichi can display their powers and prowess by performing a Special and Great Feat of Magic – shall be declared our next fairy Queen. And until such a time passes, I and the other elders shall lead the kunoichis.” 

A murmur rose throughout the hall. Koharu stuck her hands in her sleeves and glared at the two fairies that stood before everyone. “But it can be no common marvel of wonder like moving mountains or typical fairy tricks. It must be something so wondrous that the other will have no choice but to submit.”

Tsunade and Hinata turned to each other, their faces remaining impassive but they seemed to reach an accord for they turned unanimously back to Koharu.

Tsunade went first and let out a feral grin as her sparking amber irises moved across the hall full of kunoichis, her bare arms rippling as she made her challenge, “I will find a prince to help develop him into the most gifted prince in the land. He shall be a great warrior and a strong tactician. His powers of observation and his ability to learn and grow shall be unparalleled. But nothing shall ever appease him. He will forever be inconstant in his attentions and adorations even as he can see to the source of something and be fascinated by it. I shall prove that he can balance great ability and understanding with constant capriciousness.”

Hinata stood unyieldingly, her long pale robes whispering around her as her calm and determined pale blue eyes made one think of the center of a storm. “Then clearly my task can be only one course of action. I shall choose one who can appease his restless spirit. They will be brave and bright, true and strong. But most importantly, they will be so charming that he cannot help but fall in love forever more.”

The kunoichis around them whispered as the two turned to stare each other down. Koharu once again addressed the assembly. “Until such time as one of these kunoichis has proven themselves and the other has submitted, I shall sit at the head of the council. Hinata, Tsunade – may fair winds be at your back. The contest has officially begun!”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The castle of the White Fang was a mass of silver spires and white granite against a landscape of the green and golden fields that made up the land of Hatake. King Sakumo was a just and wise King and the people loved him. His wife had died giving birth to his only son, Kakashi. The King was forever after sad, but all could tell that his son was his pride and joy and Kakashi tied the King to life. 

At the child’s first birthday celebration, the court was surprised by a visit from the kunoichi fairy Tsunade. Tsunade stood tall and confident in the center of the amazed court as she gave her proclamation. “I have come to bless your child King Sakumo. His body will be graceful and his eyes farseeing. He shall be brave and strong. His mind will be quick and agile. He will forever seek far and wide for more to learn, see, and experience – and he shall learn all he seeks.”

King Sakumo was overjoyed. A blessing from a kunoichi was not unheard of, but it was also not very common. Kakashi would make his kingdom proud and King Sakumo’s legacy renowned.

However, Tsunade failed to apprise King Sakumo of the double-edged sword inherent in the blessing. Along with Kakashi’s desire to grow and see, nothing would ever slake his thirst. His attention and desires would forever stray. He would be forever left wanting _more._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The castle of the Sarutobis was earthen in color. The reds and browns of the brick and clay blended with the wooden beams and sun-bleached tiles. The burbling city at the base of the castle was surrounded by great forests and flowing streams. The Sarutobis had ruled over Konoha for decades and theirs was a long and illustrious line that had led to much prosperity in their lands.

The aged King Hiruzen had ruled for a long time beside his wife, Queen Biwako. Beside their two sons, they had also an adopted daughter named Kohari. Kohari and her husband Ikkaku had recently given birth to a son, Iruka. It was now Iruka’s first birthday and the celebration was in full swing when the kunoichi fairy Hinata appeared in their midst amongst a swirl of leaves. The babble and hubbub instantly subsided as the pale fairy with dark hair regally walked over to the bassinet placed in honor at the center of the hall for all to meet the latest addition to the Sarutobi clan.

Hiruzen was deferent in his welcome, “Glorious kunoichi Hinata, you grace us with your presence!” Hiruzen even removed his pipe that was constantly at his lips to give a bow to the fairy. “It has been years since you last graced our court with your presence. To what do we owe such an unexpected honor?” 

Hinata flowed towards the bassinet and her pale blue eyes examined the small child. “I would like to bless this child, and by extension your household.” Her trailing sleeves flowed in the air as her arms swept wide and she spun before the bassinet. The entire halls attention was on the blue fairy. “Iruka will be kind and smart, strong and brave. His prowess and deference will earn him great respect. He will shine with the beauty of his heart, the quickness of his mind, and the solidity of his convictions.”

Kohari and her husband Ikkaku were beaming over their child being chosen for such a rare and wonderful blessing. But the kunoichi was not yet finished. She drew her finger across the child’s nose, and where her finger went - a small scar appeared.

“I have left my mark upon him. His charisma, passion, and confidence shall draw others to him like moths drawn to a flame. But it is his pure heart and wise words that will keep them near. Know this Sarutobis – I have given him my blessing, but all blessings do not come without a price. I will come and ask a favor of you one day, and on that day, you will give to me whatever I request.” Hinata looked around at the scared and astonished faces surrounding her, her icy blue gaze casting a pall over the previously joyous proceedings. 

But as her eyes fell upon the new mother and father, her gaze softened and her shoulders curved towards them. She flowed towards them and cupped their cheeks in her palms as she spoke to them. “I promise to do all in my power so that no harm shall come upon your child. I will also do my utmost to make sure that he will find true love and satisfaction in life.”

And with that – Hinata disappeared in a swirl of autumn colored leaves.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Four years later, the Hatake Lands were once again visited by Tsunade. It was an early fall day, and the leaves were just beginning to turn into flame colored hues. 

Sakumo had been working with, or witnessing would be more accurate, Kakashi’s progress with horse riding. Kakashi was already riding, jumping, and fighting on a horse while the rest of the younger lordlings were still riding ponies. Sakumo could barely contain his joy and pride at his son’s abilities.

One second Sakumo was alone, and the next Tsunade was with him at the fence, leaning on the rails and taking a sip from a clay jar. Tsunade had appeared just as abruptly as she had the first time she visited. “You have done well with him Sakumo. He has grown well over the years.”

Sakumo could only make a small sound of deference and surprise at the praise coming from the fairy. “Thank you kunoichi Tsunade. Your praise is much appreciated and while I am sure most of his abilities are attributed to you, my court and I have done our best by him and my belated wife.”

“That undoubtedly is true Sakumo, but now - it is time that I take a more active role in his life.” Tsunade took what would have been considered a chug by anyone else’s standards - but King Sakumo was too polite to even think such a thing of a kunoichi fairy. 

“I will take him away with me and train him.” Tsunade’s words left King Sakumo speechless. 

“T-take him away? You will ..train.. my son?” Sakumo felt his brain still trying to catch up. Fairies took a role in the human world with blessings, foretellings, and gifts. But an active training role? _Unheard of_. Sakumo wondered and feared for a moment what his son would turn into with a fairy there full-time to direct him. But what else could he say? Especially to those steely amber eyes that were directed his way. “Oo-of.. course Kunoichi Tsunade.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Iruka had proven to the Sarutobi court that he had a ready mind and wit at an early age. His pranks continued to be a nuisance for those on the receiving end, and a constant entertainment to those watching from the sidelines. But it was his spirit that made him beloved by all the people. It had the chefs feeding him extra sweets in the kitchen, the kennel master teaching him tips and tricks, the cantankerous falcon master welcoming him into the aerie, and the staff in general appeasing to his delights and whims.

Surprisingly however, Iruka was not a spoiled child. He cared for baby birds until they could fly away, he played with the village children and took his lumps with the best of them, he held his head high in his place far down on the line of Sarutobis, and trained hard with the rest of the castle children. But he also held a bright and lively spirit, spending much of his time either helping those around him or playing harmless pranks on anyone within the castle bounds.

When they were next visited by the kunoichi, it had been four years and now spring had bedecked the land with new growth. The rains had passed and the flowers were in bloom. It was Iruka’s fifth birthday and the castle was teeming with his celebration festivities. But the jovial feast took an abrupt turn when Hinata appeared. Hinata had finally come to make her request known. “I will take Iruka with me.”

The clamor and uproar amid the gasps of dismay could not be covered up. King Hiruzen alone managed to keep his face calm. “Please, Kunoichi Hinata, can you explain yourself to us?” His voice pleaded while his pipe lay forgotten in his lap as his family and court seemed to boil around the calm center of the hall where Hinata stood.

“When I was here four years ago I gave unto Iruka many blessings. But I also promised no harm would come to him and I would do my very best to make sure that he found love and joy in life.” Hinata’s eyes seemed to turn the pale blue of a swiftly running stream as her gaze calmly slid around the hall. “I also asked that you grant me a boon, and no matter what, that you must follow through on it – to which you agreed.” Her eyes snapped back to King Hiruzen and her eyes seemed to glow and strain in her face with the strength of her intensity. The bobbing of his adams apple was the only sign of his trepidation in the face of that icy gaze. And it was so subtle that it was seen only by his wife and advisor Danzo who sat on either side of him.

“Y-Yes you did and we did agree.” Hiruzen’s voice steadied as he spoke. At Hinata’s glacial gaze, Hiruzen’s pugnacity drained away as he admitted defeat, “Very well. We are honorable Sarutobis and we will not renege on our promises.” His spine and shoulders straightened as he returned the fairy’s hard gaze. “But can you give us any more information on where he will go, what will happen to him, and if or when we will see our precious Iruka again?”

Hinata’s gaze sharpened for a moment at the impertinence, before her eyes softened in the face of a large family’s love and fear for their precious one. “I cannot. But I assure you - you _will_ see him again. Also, I will make sure that the hole in your heart that he leaves will not be empty for long.” 

And with that, she came over and knelt before a very small and shocked Iruka. The five year old stood unflinchingly, and at seeing his grandfather the King’s nod - Iruka gave his quietly crying parents a brave hug and bright smile before straightening his shoulders and stepping towards the kunoichi Hinata.

Hinata’s pale blue gown pooled out around her as she opened her arms. Her face was warm and inviting with her eyes showing no guile and only trustworthiness and love. Iruka went unhesitatingly into her arms and they disappeared in a swirl of green leaves.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

One year later, Konoha was placed in a small uproar with an unexpected parade through their lands. It started on the far edges of the Sarutobi lands and continued all the way to the castle. It was a melody of sound and color, figures and movements. Fairies were flitting around the procession. Birds, butterflies and bees flocked in the air above the heads of those cantering towards the earthen walls of the castle. In the center of the melee were 13 horses bedecked with colorful ribbons and the fabric snapped in the wind. 

The very first horse was a large pale white steed with the kunoichi Hinata sitting side-saddle upon its’ back. Behind Hinata was a stream of 12 horses, upon each a tanned child with dark hair and a scar across his nose rode astride. But the similarities between the children ended there.

Each was dressed in a different color and while they all looked to be only six years old, they sat a horse as if they had been born to it. They varied in height and stature, build and temperance. Some looked down stoically, others laughed and joked with each other, still others simply looked calmly at all that lay around them. They could not go unnoticed however and the group’s solidarity and brightness drew the eyes of all they passed.

When they came to the gate of the castle, the guard hesitated for a mere moment before opening the gates. All knew what a kunoichi looked like, and they all knew that if she wanted in – mere gates would not hold her back. Plus the small bright parade she had with her seemed to be the opposite of antagonistic. But still, the guard sent a runner to the King and Queen instantaneously.

And so it was that Hinata paraded into the Sarutobi castle with her 12 boys in tow.

King Hiruzen and Queen Biwako were waiting in the inner castle courtyard when Hinata galloped to a stop. Hinata seemed to float off her horse, her robes shimmering around her like a delightful waterfall as she leapt lightly to the ground.

“Greetings Sarutobis. While I know that this will never replace, I would recompense you for the child I took from you a year ago by giving unto your care 12 children who are in need of a home and family. I trust that they will be loved and kept well to helped to the best of your abilities learn and grow.”

King Hiruzen and Queen Biwako could merely stare wide-eyed at the children climbing down from the horses. Horse handlers were running up and grabbing the reigns as the colorfully dressed children assembled before the King, Queen, and Kunoichi like a bouquet of flowers. 

Hinata spoke once more, “As you can see they also bear my mark.” Hinata turned and gently led a boy clad all in white to the front of the colorful array. The child was tall and lean, his skin a dark caramel tone and his brunet hair tied in a small bun low on the back of his head. But their eyes were drawn to the thin scar that stood out across his nose. “These boys all have the traits your clan adores along with their pure hearts. In them you may even see some of your beloved Iruka.” At this eyes were drawn to a noise in the corner of the courtyard as Ikkaku startled and Kohari pressed her hand to her mouth to cover her sob. Hinata’s gaze landed on the parents and she visibly softened as she gently said, “Know that he is well and cared for. It brings me no pleasure to part a child from his parents, but I promise you only good things will happen to him because of it. Remain vigilant for he shall return to you one day. And in the meantime I hope you would guard and love these 12. They cannot replace your Iruka I know, but they are also children in need of love.”

And although it was not a request, Hiruzen and Biwako could only close their mouths and nod dumbly. Hinata instantly sprang back upon her white stallion with a grace and lightness that belied her apparent humanity. Within seconds, the horse had reared around and galloped out of the gates, Hinata’s blue robes flowing like rivers behind her in the wind.

King Hiruzen and Queen Biwako were left standing in their courtyard, staring at the group of 12 colorfully dressed boys in front of them.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

King Sakumo had become used to the kunoichi Tsunade flitting in and out of the castle and taking Kakashi for minutes, hours, or even days at a time – and never with any notice of when they would leave or return. Sakumo took any spare moment the fairy was not around to pass along his knowledge to his son, his legacy would live on through the bright child. 

Kakashi seemed to grow in leaps and bounds with all of the various forms of teaching. He had always been a bright and brilliant child, but under Tsunade’s tutelage, he seemed to grow exponentially. He was always pushing himself to his limits and beyond. His knowledge and skills had reached the prodigy level by age six. Charisma seemed to ooze from him as his charm and skills won everyone over to his side - while at the same time his calmness and confidence held everyone at bay. He was reserved in his speech, but those few words that passed his lips seemed to speak volumes to the listeners.

Tsunade pushed the young prince. Prince Kakashi was immortalized by the time he was 13. He had almost lost his left eye while in battle just the previous year, but Tsunade had managed to save the eye. However the iris had forever changed to a bloody red hue. Folk whispered that his new eye gave him the ability to instantly replicate anything he saw. The people forgot he had always been gifted and the rumors grew beyond reality into a legend as he became known as the Copy Eyed Prince. 

His mood was mercurial at best always. In contrast however, he seemed to thrive on the constant change. The rare times he was held to something for too long, it was apparent he had tired of it quickly. He became known for mastering the art or situation as fast as possible so he could move onwards as soon as possible. His attention forever seemed to be drawn to the new and more dangerous situations. His interest with people in everyday situations changed constantly. The only thing that he seemed to retain with him forever was his favorite series of Icha Icha books. And even then - it only seemed to hold his interest with the ever changing characters and situations that came with each new book. Any real person never caught his eye for long.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Meanwhile the Sarutobis had begun to grow used to their exponentially larger household. Their family was by no means small before Iruka was taken away. But now that they had been gifted with 12 boys - the family seemed to bulge at the seams of the castle with all the children running around. Even though the children’s basic knowledge was vast - the memories of where they had been before they had entered Sarutobi lands was a complete blank and everyone was frustrated at their lack of answers. Hiruzen soon gave up asking the children and they all settled into everyday life. 

The 12 new ones stuck to dressing in the colors they had arrived adorned in and their names were derived from their chosen wardrobe colors. Gilt, Sterling, Ebony, Hazelnut, Alabaster, Cardinal, Ochre, Saffron, Malachite, Cerulean, Indigo and Heliotrope settled in quickly. The castle slowly began to accept the strange bunch of 12 boys that all appeared to be the same age and related in their slightly similar appearances.

They came to be known as the brothers, and as their personalities came to the forefront - their colored names changed to reflect their now showcased abilities. Loyalty, Mercy, Warrior, Prankster, Confidence, Passion, Temper, Joy, Healer, Discerning, Melancholy, and Perseverance had worked their way into the people’s hearts. As the years passed, the brothers found roles and tasks for themselves and became a part of the everyday life of the Sarutobi’s. And if Kohari and Ikkaku were found from time to time staring overly long with watery eyes at the scar that crossed each boy’s nose– well no one had the heart to hold them accountable for it.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tsunade finally left Kakashi mostly to his own devices and pursuits when he reached the age of 20. By 26 his father was pushing for him to settle down. Kakashi was known for his even temper and quick mind during his time in court. He had already taken part in several border skirmishes and was known for his prowess on the battlefield. However, he had to be prodded to finish several skirmishes once he had figured out the winning tactic - usually by his best friend and right-hand man Gai challenging him. Once his brilliant and working mind had dissected something, the excitement in it was gone and Gai helped to create new challenges in a rapidly boring situation for Kakashi. King Sakumo finally gave up on his son growing out of his short attention span and had pushed Kakashi out on a parade of the surrounding lands to see if anything, or hopefully anyone, would manage hold his fickle son’s scrutiny.

By the time Kakashi reached Sarutobi’s court, Kakashi was already of half a mind to skip the whole country; his mind already being three lands beyond where his feet were planted and he had yet to see anything of interest. Gai had managed however to pique Kakashi’s interest to give the Sarutobi court a try. Although interest may be too strong a word as Kakashi was more in the mindset of, ‘I-will-go-if-you-just-finally-stop-talking-about-the-youth-of-Sarutobi’. But as soon as Kakashi walked into the earth-toned great hall and was faced with the large receiving line of Sarutobi’s – his eyes were instantly drawn to the clump of tanned skin, dark hair, and scarred faces at the end. For while King Hiruzen and Queen Biwako were at the front to receive him and behind them were the rest of their family that he was being introduced to, the 12 similar men in various colored clothing continued to catch Kakashi’s eye.

Kakashi was only introduced to the first ten people in line behind the King and Queen however, leaving all the rest of the extended family a mystery. Over the feast that evening however, Kakashi turned to the Sarutobi on his left to ask about the group of men. “Prince Asuma, I am curious, what is their story?” Kakashi’s eyes flicked to his right and his head gave a quick dip at the colorful 12 seated at the end of the head table.

The bearded man next to him let out a chuckle before his deep voice responded, “It is an interesting tale Prince Kakashi – for 17 years ago my dear cousin Iruka was taken away from us by the kunoichi Hinata. She had blessed Iruka at his first name day anniversary with many gifts while also marking him as one of her favored ones with a scar across the bridge of his nose. But on his fifth name day, she arrived and called in the debt she placed when she gave the blessings, and took him away from us.”

Kakashi studied the man’s studiously blank expression but did not say anything. Asuma took a large gulp of his goblet before he continued. “Not one year after she took Iruka she reappeared with these 12 in tow.” Asuma gestured to the 12 tanned men at the end of the table who were all genially involved in conversation with each other and those around them. “They all remind us of Iruka, especially with the mark of Hinata. But they are definitely their own entities.” Kakashi noted the undertone of sadness in the words but Asuma did not pause. “They have lived with us ever since. And while we wish for Iruka’s return terribly, the fairy Hinata assured us that he is safe and will come home to us one day and find great joy in his life. In the meantime, these 12 have become a part of the family and my father Hiruzen has formally adopted them.”

Kakashi’s gaze ran over the 12 speculatively, “They seem very.. colorful.”

Asuma’s laugh was a hearty bellyful sound. “Their clothing colors are something they appeared in and they have stuck to ever since. Honestly? It helped us initially when they arrived and they all looked similar and we had no idea who anyone was.”

Kakashi’s eyebrow twitched in curiosity and Asuma explained further upon seeing it, “When they arrived they all appeared to be around six years of age. And while they all seemed to have the knowledge of six year olds, they were unable to tell us where they grew up or even where they had been before they were on their way to us with the kunoichi Hinata. Since they had no knowledge of their names, the colors were as good a name as any to choose from.” 

Kakashi’s head quirked just a small bit at that insight. Asuma was not paying attention to their guest however and instead was looking over the bunch with affection. “The colored names didn’t last long however. It became apparent quite quickly that each of them had a very different personality. Now they tend to go by their nicknames rather than the colors. My mother the Queen however refuses to call them by anything other than their colored names as those were their original given names.”

Kakashi gave another eyebrow quirk as his speculative and curious gaze flickered over the brothers. Asuma began to laugh, “It’s impressive how well you can communicate with such little facial expressions.” Asuma slammed his tankard down before he began to point out each man. “The one in gold is Gilt who became Loyalty. If you need someone at your back no matter the situation - he’s the one, but usually he works with father and the council.” The man Asuma pointed to was straight backed and strong shouldered. His skin was a light caramel and his long hair was held back by a series of braids on either side of his face.

“Next to him in silver is Mercy, or Sterling. His heart and compassion mean he is usually involved with helping out wherever he can, typically in the village. He loves to help the village school or in training the pages the most however.” Mercy’s hair was the same shade of brunet as Loyalty but the top half was pulled back while the bottom was loose and his coffee colored skin contrasted nicely with the brother next to him that he was smiling affectionately at.

“That’s Warrior. Or Ebony. Unsurprisingly he spends most of his time with the guards, knights, and hunters. He usually goes between them, training and helping with whatever is needed. He says it helps to hone his skills and keep him sharp.” Warrior’s skin was a dark mocha brown, tanned from many hours in the sun. His hair was short, other than a few small braids that hung down behind his right ear. His expression was fierce and his gesticulations were quick and precise as he spoke.

Asuma took a drink before he continued, “Prankster is next, or Hazelnut as he used to be called. He lives up to his name, both as a trickster and a nut, so if you value your non-itchy skin, beware Prince Kakashi.” Kakashi’s single gray eye narrowed in interest at the lobe length curly haired man who was currently using Warrior’s impassioned speech to hide him adding more salt onto the next brother’s plate. When Prankster gave a subtle look around and saw Kakashi’s eye on him he gave a quick wink before innocently tucking into his own food. 

“And that poor man next to him is Confidence, or Alabaster.” Confidence took a bite of food and to his credit only paused a second before swallowing quickly and taking a drink. If you had not seen the subtle reaction you would have never known. Asuma chuckled, “Confidence is hard to rile up. One reason he tends to be one of Prankster’s favorite victims. But Confidence is a hard man to say no to, one reason he works with the ambassadors and administration most days.” Confidence’s hair was tied in a neat small bun at the base of his skull and his white tunic was immaculate as he turned and asked Prankster what he thought of the food. Kakashi echoed Asuma’s chuckle.

“That is Passion.” Kakashi’s eyes moved down to the man dressed all in crimson with long loose flowing hair. “Otherwise known as Cardinal.” Passion’s lascivious movements seem to flow and curve in a way that had Kakashi’s gaze hooked. And when Passion’s eyes met Kakashi, he swore the brown eyes seemed to bore into his soul and light it afire. Kakashi watched transfixed as the honeyed skin curved around full lips into a sensuous smile. This time it was Kakashi who took a gulp of his wine.

Asuma laughed and clapped him on the back. “He tends to have that effect on people. Across from him is Temper, or Ochre. He is mostly known for his anger and dressing-downs, but his calm lectures are even scarier.” Asuma gave a small shudder as Kakashi looked at the bronze man with two tight ponytails; a high and low one braided together. “There’s a reason they put him in Administration with Confidence. The two of them can single-handedly keep the whole place in line. Every once in a while Joy will come help if they have been driving everyone too hard.” Asuma nodded at the man next to Temper dressed in yellows. “Also known as Saffron, he tends to spend most of his time with the children, either at the school with Mercy or at the nursery.” Joy’s hair seemed to be cut in a haphazard way that made it stand out all over his head and move with his constantly shifting body as Joy brushed some strands from his amber toned face and eyes.

“Healer is next. Or Malachite. I’m sure you can guess where he spends most of his time.” Kakashi eyed the calm man in emerald green clothes and copper skin with his long hair tucked over his shoulder in a loose braid. “Although any time he is not in the Healer’s Quarters he tends to be in the village helping where he can. His bedside manner does just as much as his skills a lot of days.” Kakashi could understand as he watched Healer calm down Joy and Temper that were getting into it over some matter.

Asuma took a bite of food before continuing, “Those two tucked in together are Discerning and Melancholy. Discerning is Cerulean and Melancholy is Indigo. They tend to work together so the blue thing worked out. The rest of the time discerning tends to spend most of his time in court with Loyalty and Melancholy will float about. He’s never in one certain place, but always seems to be where he’s needed.” Asuma’s voice took on a curious tone, “be it funerals, temples, healers quarters, court, or just around the village.” Asuma shrugged, “I don’t know how he does it. It’s like he has a sixth sense.” Discerning’s hair was trimmed short on the sides and long on the top, but it was all slicked back from his face which was currently whispering to Melancholy. Melancholy’s skin tone looked like creamed tea and his chin length hair was straight and seemed to fall over his eyes all the time.

“Last one is Perseverance, or Heliotrope.” Kakashi looked at the man in all purple who patiently listened to some long-winded dignitary next to him. His hair was an intricate mixture of braids and beads that wound together. “He tends to be with another brother at all times, sometimes in court with Loyalty and Discerning, sometimes at school with Joy and Mercy, sometimes even on a hunt with Warrior and Temper, but he’s rarely alone.”

And while each man had his own build and facial structure, as well as tint and shade of the tanned skin, they all did appear to be brothers with their features vaguely reminiscent of each other. But it was the exact same scar across each of their noses and identical shade of molten chocolate eyes and brunet hair that made Kakashi look closer to find the differences between the twelve. He didn’t want to admit his curiosity out loud, positive it would change as fast as the urge had come over him. But he could not deny to himself that he was intrigued and drawn to the twelve colorfully dressed men.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kakashi did not move on in the next week as he had at all the other courts. Several months later he found himself still with the Sarutobis. He never admitted it, but it was apparent to everyone else that the mysterious twelve men had drawn his attention - and that focus had yet to waver. Kakashi was frequently witnessed closely eyeing several of the colorful brothers, his eyes darting back and forth as he gauged the differences and similarities between the men. The gears churning in his quick mind were almost visible as he pieced together every scrap of information on the mystery.

One time they had been on a hunt when they had run into assassins from an enemy land. Warrior hesitated only long enough to assess the situation before leaping into action. His eyes steeled and his jaw stiffened as he dug his heels in. His horse sprang forward and Warrior’s brown braids flew behind him as he raced towards the enemy with his sword held precisely. Kakashi was impressed at Warrior’s quick reflexes, inventive use of his surroundings, and his aggressive use of a defensive shield.

When the last assassin was pinned to the ground with Warrior’s sword through his shoulder and the interrogation finished– Kakashi’s gaze was held by Mercy. It was Mercy who firmly slit the assassin’s throat and demanded that they put the enemies’ bodies to rest. At Kakashi’s and Warrior’s hesitation, Mercy calmly spoke, “While we may be on opposing sides, they were someone’s family as well.” With a brief exchange of looks, Kakashi and Warrior proceeded to help Mercy. They did not leave until all the bodies were buried.

When they returned and Healer had sized up all of them and seen Kakashi’s torn up arm, Healer instantly had hot water and clean bandages to hand. He had pushed Kakashi into a seat before beginning to clean and dress the wounds. Kakashi had watched Healer’s calm features with a blasé attitude as he was smoothly and decisively handled. But Kakashi felt the death and blood fall from his soul as the blood was cleaned from his skin. He hid his smile as he watched the healer work and felt the steady hands navigate his broken skin while soothing words fell over Kakashi’s adrenalized mind.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Another time Kakashi had gone into town with Confidence, Temper and Joy. Kakashi had been riling up Temper the whole way by poking at his unyielding disagreeance of Kakashi’s great love of Icha Icha. Joy had laughed at their antics as Confidence calmly lead the way, disregarding the others in their small group. They had come to a halt upon seeing a small blonde boy being tossed away from a food vendor’s stall into the dusty road. Confidence instantly had the small boy hoisted up and dusted off. Meanwhile Temper had gotten into an altercation with the shop owner over his reasoning and actions while Joy was kneeling next the blonde child as the dusty child stood there proudly, trying to look like he was not about to cry. Kakashi watched as Joy somehow managed to get the boy smiling again while Temper battered down the poor shop owner. Kakashi chuckled at the stall owner’s cowed and repentant face on as Temper stood resolutely, his hands on hips and upper body leaning towards the man as the lecture on the necessity of humanity flowed forth. Meanwhile Confidence calmly and deftly handled the passers-by with an assuredness and placation that Kakashi admired.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nine months after Kakashi had arrived found him on the anniversary of his mother’s death. He had wandered out of the castle with his feet leading him to a small shaded pond in the nearby woods. At the water’s edge under a tree he came across Melancholy. Melancholy looked up and Kakashi felt himself enveloped in those deep soulful eyes. No words were said - at least at first. They merely sat together quietly, their minds walking their own dark paths within. Kakashi had surprised himself by his voice being the first to break the silent camaraderie with talk of his mother. He told the tales he grew up hearing about her and how he only knew what she looked like because of her portrait. He talked about his hopes and dreams and what he missed the most by not knowing her. Melancholy was the best kind of listener. He seemed to understand exactly what Kakashi needed. When Kakashi was unsure of how to go on, Melancholy would draw him back out with the perfect question. When Kakashi stumbled over his emotions, Melancholy’s grip on his hand and arm stabilized him as he reassured Kakashi.

Finally Perseverance was sent to find Kakashi and bring him back to the court. Melancholy gave Kakashi a gentle but enveloping hug before Kakashi got up to walk back with Perseverance. When they reached a shaded avenue, Perseverance’s hand snuck into Kakashi’s and gently squeezed his fingers. Kakashi looked up startled and was stunned by Perseverance’s calm understanding that struck him to the core. He did not let go of the hand, and as they walked Kakashi found his grief settling and changing. It was no longer a dark cloak that seemed to cover his entire being, but a metal brace that fell into line with his soul’s infrastructure. It was a part of what made him who he was and it was a piece of his heart and mind that would never go away. While he would always carry the sorrow for his dead mother, he could not deny that it had led him to becoming a strong person who had done much good. Perseverance did not speak, but his quiet and stalwart presence helped Kakashi to move forward.

When Kakashi took his seat in Sarutobi’s court as the petitions were brought forward, Kakashi found himself feeling more emotionally expunged and steadied to face the rest of the days to come than he had in a long time. It was not long after that the same blonde boy from the market was brought forward. This time the matter was whether to allow the child another chance at the trials to become a page as he had already failed the typical two times but was asking for a third chance.

Kakashi watched intently as Hiruzen puffed at his pipe as he considered the boy scuffing his toes in front of him. It was Loyalty who ultimately decided the matter though. He stood resplendent in his golden robes and argued eloquently and succinctly, “We have a duty to help all our people as best we are able. Everyone grows at their own rate,” Loyalty turned and smiled at the nervous blonde boy, “and even the smallest sprout is worthy of water and care as it can grow into the largest oak tree that will shelter us from the storms to come.” After Loyalty’s speech there was only one course of acceptable action and the boy, Naruto, was to be given another chance at the trials.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kakashi had been at Sarutobi’s court for almost a year when he had come upon Prankster hiding around the corner from the kitchen. Prankster’s brown colored outfit helped him to blend into the shadowy corners of the wooden hallway while he listened to the outraged conversation coming from the kitchen with glee. His enthusiasm was infectious and Kakashi stood next to him chuckling quietly and enjoying the chaos in the kitchen Prankster had caused. The two had their heads pressed together in mirth when Discerning popped his head around the corner and twitched his eyebrows at the pair.

Discerning’s light blue clothing had a dusting of what appeared to be flour covering it, but his eyes penetrated them and seemed to take in the situation at a single glance. Prankster merely gave his brother a cheeky grin and Kakashi a saucy wink before he quickly disappeared around the corner, a soft whistle on his lips.

Kakashi was left with Discerning who seemed to be looking into the depths of Kakashi’s soul while a soft smile played at his lips. And while if it had been anyone else Kakashi would have instantly deflected – he did not with Discerning. It was as if Discerning saw him for who he was and that was perfect and necessary in his own unique way. Kakashi had witnessed Discerning more than once make brilliant insights in court and had lost to him at strategy games just as many times as he won – and Kakashi _never_ lost at strategy to anybody but Tsunade.

Discerning started to brush the flour off his shoulders as he shrugged. “Prank needs to find a better way - or at least a way that results in me having to change less - to get attention and elicit the reactions he is looking for from people.” Kakashi hid his slight jump at the casual comment. But Discerning’s eyes caught Kakashi’s once again and this time there was a slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes. “Passion could use some help in the kitchen however.” Discerning jerked his thumb back at the kitchen. “His cookies might be ruined however. I’m going to go clean up.” And while he didn’t give Kakashi a wink like Prankster had, his eyes sparkled as he too wandered off amidst a cloud of flour.

When Kakashi hesitantly peaked into the Kitchen he found Passion’s red clothing the same as Discerning’s, also covered in a white powdery dusting. Kakashi normally loved to watch Passion move about. His movements were always purposeful and filled with energy and sensuality. Every touch was a caress and every stride a prowl. His gaze was always intense, and the small brushes and close physical proximity seemed to set Kakashi’s blood ablaze.

This time was no exception. Passion was bustling around the kitchen, attempting to save his batter by adding various other things into the very runny mess in the bowl. When he looked up at Kakashi, Kakashi felt his breath hitch as Passion ran a pink tongue along his lips licking away the dusting that coated them. 

“Taste this and tell me what you think?” Passion dipped his finger in the batter and before Kakashi could speak, Passion had stepped up close and had the batter-covered finger at Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi lightly sucked on the finger at his lips and felt heat begin to pool in his belly.

“Sinfully delicious even with Prankster’s meddling, no?” Passion’s voice was low and sultry and did all sorts of wonderful things to Kakashi. In the year he had been with the Sarutobi’s, Passion’s teasing and flirting never ceased to get him hot and bothered while struggling for words.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After he had been there for a solid year, his father decided to come visit and see what had managed to hold his fickle son’s attention. When he arrived at court, Kakashi was not even surprised to see the kunoichi Tsunade on a horse right next to his father. Nor was he surprised to see her clay jar clamped firmly in hand. He knew the powerful spirits that innocuous jar contained and how it was bespelled to never run dry. He had even tried the spirits a time or two and had come away the next day with a pounding headache and newfound appreciation for how good at everything Tsunade was with the level of constant inebriation she seemed to enjoy.

When the newcomers were introduced to the Sarutobis, and Sakumo and Tsunade saw the group of young men that seemed to have caught Kakashi’s fickle and ever roving eye – Tsunade merely grinned fiendishly before giving Kakashi a solid clap on the back and saucy wink. “You go for it bloodhound. Have fun.”

Kakashi never wished so much that he had the fairies mysterious ability to instantly disappear.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

However the next day the castle was in an uproar and all embarrassment was instantly forgotten. Queen Biwako and Kohari aroused the castle early with their terror. It seemed both women had a dream that they had woken screaming from and quickly rushed out of their rooms in their anxiety. It was found that they had shared a dream of a twelve-tailed beast that appeared and with one strike of a mighty paw, had destroyed half of the castle. Then each tail struck out and snatched up the 12 scarred brothers before bounding away.

And indeed, the twelve brothers were nowhere to be found. Search parties were instantly put together and Kakashi led one group out into the forest looking for tracks and signs of the missing men. Kakashi was frantic - if only Warrior was here by his side maybe they could spot some tracks. Or Discerning could give that small bit of insightful advice. Or even Temper’s fiery tirade to keep the searchers going.

But nothing could be found. When Kakashi begged Tsunade, her demeanor was strangely withdrawn before she quietly told Kakashi she could do nothing. She had a soft spot for the fickle prince after all the years spent together – but in this matter her hands were tied.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Weeks went by and they were no closer to finding the men. The Sarutobi women were at their wits end with sorrow and the men of the court were as quiet and withdrawn as Tsunade. Kakashi was inconsolable. He had spent the majority of his days with the 12. He had enjoyed trying to pick apart their differences and the surrounding mystery. Each of the men had something that had drawn Kakashi to them, and when he had wanted something else – there had always been another brother with a scar across his nose that fulfilled his new quicksilver flickering interests. All of them had seemed to understand, accept, and encourage Kakashi’s flitting amongst themselves. It was as if they had an unspoken agreement that Kakashi was equally all of theirs, and no jealousy was ever had. But the brothers had also always put Kakashi first above all the other men and women of court. Any time he had wanted one of the scarred men’s attentions, they had given it to him unhesitatingly and gladly. When he had been sad - Melancholy had been there for him, and when that mood had turned Joy had laughed and joined with him in his gayety.

Kakashi was rarely at the castle, and most days could be found riding the surrounding countryside with Asuma looking for any signs of the missing men. Sakumo had left after a week, unable to stay away from the Hatake kingdom any longer than that. Tsunade however did remain, but she disappeared from public view and was most often found at the peak of one of the towers, clay flask in hand and staring out into the distance - a thoughtful expression on her face.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

That all changed exactly one month later. 

They were all seated in the great hall for dinner. Sunday dinner was not something you missed if possible. King Hiruzen had set a firm precedence on that matter. It was at the exact moment that the dessert was being served that the kunoichi Hinata reappeared in the middle of the hall amidst a swirl of leaves.

But she was not alone. Behind her and to her right was a tanned man of average build with his shoulder length dark brown hair tied up in a short ponytail. The most shocking thing however was that he had the same scar across his face and shade of brunet hair that the 12 men had, but the newcomer was not one of the 12 brothers.

There was silence for a full 10 seconds that was so thorough you could have heard a pin drop. The next 10 seconds however brought pure chaos.

“IRUKA!” Kohari was up and racing towards the son that she had not seen in decades. Ikkaku was only a half a step behind her and the two parents had their long lost son bundled between them in seconds and were hugging Iruka so tight that you could not even see the prodigal son.

Kakashi had half risen from his seat, startled at the similarity in appearance that Iruka shared with the 12 scarred brothers. Something in Iruka called to Kakashi, but Kakashi couldn’t pin point it and by then Iruka was buried from sight in his parent’s arms.

This set the precedence, and soon the whole family was up and milling around in the middle of the hall - all hugging and shaking Iruka while chattering at him non-stop. The young man however seemed to take it all in good stride; laughing, smiling, crying, and joking in turn with each new greeting. He clapped Asuma hard on the back and teased him with how he had grown sideways as well as upwards. He was introduced to Konohamaru, and Iruka took a second to kneel down and ruffle the young boy’s hair while he gave him a beaming grin and mischievous wink. And when Iruka used the distraction to quickly tie together Asuma’s boot laces, Konohamaru was instantly on Iruka’s side. 

Iruka was deferent, but warm, to the King and Queen. He let out a continuous stream of amazement for how things had changed while he had been gone as people continued to babble at him. But once the initial hubbub had died down, the King and Queen’s attention was firmly locked onto the newly arrived kunoichi. Tsunade had stayed silent in the back of the room - merely watching the proceedings with a quirked brow and blank expression. Kakashi, meanwhile, had remained next to Tsunade at the table - unwilling to intrude on this effusive familial homecoming.

“Kunoichi Hinata, will you then explain to us what is going on? First you bless our Iruka, only to take him away four years later. Then a year after that, you drop 12 brothers upon us, only for us to have them disappear almost decades later, and then for Iruka to reappear a month later! Please explain to us what has happened to our Iruka and the 12 children we took into our family.”

Hinata gave her head the smallest of inclinations at Hiruzen’s line of questioning. “Unfortunately I cannot tell you now Good King. But know that I promised no harm would come to Iruka - and here he is, in perfect health and home now. I can only give to you now the same promise I gave you when I took Iruka – the 12 brothers are fine and cared for.” Hinata put up her hand to forestall further questions as Hiruzen’s and Biwako’s mouths opened - questions multiplying on their tongues with the kunoichi’s deferral of answers. 

Hinata merely smiled, “It will all make sense in time. For now however, enjoy the reunion of your family!” And with that, she gave a small graceful curtsy and disappeared again in a swirl of leaves. 

Only Kakashi noticed the quick exchange of glances between Tsunade and Hinata – but even he could not see it fast enough to read the expressions and communications that were writ within.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It took the castle another month to settle back into normalcy. Ikkaku and Kohari refused to leave Iruka’s side for a solid three days - even having gone so far as to have a sleeping pallet moved into Iruka’s outer chambers so they might guard him through the night. By day four however, Iruka had enough and put his foot down. Kakashi could hear Iruka’s stern and frustrated intonations three halls away and could not hide the smile that flitted across his face as Kakashi recalled Temper’s tirades that he had witnessed and enjoyed. Kakashi unwittingly felt himself drawn towards the commotion and quietly crept near.

Iruka began with a rant, “This is unacceptable! I am an adult and do not need my parents sleeping on my _literal_ bedroom doorstep!” Kakashi’s let out a small huff of laughter, but then he heard the words switch to a calm pleading. For a second, the pace of Iruka’s voice made Kakashi yearn for Mercy’s liquid silver grace. “Mother… Father… I know that us being apart all these years has been difficult – I’ve missed you too! But if I promise to not leave your side during the day for the rest of the week – can we at least agree that you go back to sleeping in your _own_ room?” Iruka’s tone ended in a mixture of pleading and attempted reasoning.

Kakashi had stopped to listen in a corridor just down the hall. His back was pressed to the wall and his head was thrown back. He let the roiling emotions flow through him as the words streamed over him in a deluge. He thought of how nothing ever seemed to hold his attention for long. Of how the ability to flit between the 12 men over the past year had been the closest to happiness he had ever come in his entire life. Of how they were now gone and in their place was one scarred man who was already intriguing him as much as the 12 men had.

Iruka’s voice continued to soothe. “Mother. Father. _I love you_. I’m sorry I don’t have any answers as to where I’ve been. I wish I knew and I could tell you just so I could ease your worries. I know you are terrified that you’ll wake up and I’ll be gone again.” Kakashi could hear Iruka’s frustration as well as a calm acceptance. Kakashi felt his throat constrict as he thought of Discernment’s quiet and calculating words that had on many occasions calmed the hot-heads around him by cutting to the core of the matter. Iruka’s words broke into his thoughts once more, “But all I know is that I feel happy to be home, and I was not harmed while I was away.”

Iruka’s voice softened as he continued, “I don’t want to cause anyone any more pain or worry. I have so much to catch up on since I have been away! I’ve missed so much…” Kakashi could hear the sadness and helplessness in the words that made him think of quiet days by dappled water at Melancholy’s side. “But I am back now. And the kunoichi Hinata promised that I would not leave again. I am _here_ now. And this is where my passion and loyalty lay.”

At the mention of two of the twelve men, Kakashi’s head dropped in his chest. He thought of the day in court where golden Loyalty argued the case of the blonde haired boy to be allowed another trial. The impassioned speech for their land and their people reverberated through Kakashi’s memory. Kakashi wished he could feel as strongly as that for just _one_ thing for over a week. But Iruka and Loyalty both seemed to be able to pull that ability of devotion out at the drop of a hat for things that did not even ping on Kakashi’s consciousness.

Iruka’s assured words once again dragged Kakashi out of his mind. “We are together again. Take comfort in that. We cannot protect each other for forever. You cannot be at my side for the rest of my life just as I cannot be at yours. Let’s enjoy this homecoming and seize what time we have been given.” And what else could Iruka’s parents say to such a speech? 

Kakashi’s face rose and he thought of how he would walk by Perseverance’s side and the road ahead seemed so much more bearable – even if the rocky way underfoot had not changed.

“Very well.” Ikkaku’s voice was steady if quiet.

“Iruka-“ Kohari began to plead.

“Mother.” Iruka cut her off resolutely and Kakashi could hear a light peck of lips. “I _love_ you. **_Trust me_**.”

Kohari sighed and Kakashi could hear a rustle of fabrics. He guessed the small family unit was enjoying yet another hug. Kakashi wondered what that would be like. His own father had always cared for him, but any physicality was done in training or expected public interactions. Simple physical affection was a rare treat unlike Iruka’s parents who had yet to detach from their newly returned son.

“Iruka we _do_ trust you.” Kohari’s voice was not steady, but Kakashi could not hear tears yet in her words.

Iruka let loose a small chuckle. “Then give me a _little_ time to myself? Dinner is in an hour. I promise I will see you then.”

As Kohari and Ikkaku dubiously agreed, Kakashi quickly and silently slinked around another corner. But he remained standing there long after Kohari and Ikkaku were gone. His thoughts ranged over the similarities between the 12 brothers and Iruka as well as the mysterious circumstances that surrounded them all. The fact that Tsunade had been as instrumental in his own life at the same level as Hinata was in Iruka’s was also very fascinat-

“How are you doing Prince Kakashi?”

Kakashi was jerked from his thoughts as his gaze flicked to the left to see Iruka’s head hanging around the corner with his brown hair loose around his face, the rest of his body still hidden. Kakashi was struck yet again by how similar Iruka was to the 12 brothers and yet – how different. He had Warrior’s quickness, Perseverance’s set shoulders, Confidence’s straight spine, Discerning’s far-seeing eyes, Joy’s grin, Temper’s tones, Melancholy’s quiet reticence, Mercy’s kindness, Healer’s steadiness, and Loyalty’s trusting nature, with Prankster’s quick wit and Passion’s smirk.

Kakashi quickly pushed away from the wall and faced Iruka, attempting to cover his wandering mind with quickness. “Ahem, I am well, how are you Prince Iruka?” Kakashi gave his head a small tilt as his body fell into its natural lax pose.

He almost missed the quick lift of one of Iruka’s eyebrows as his nostrils flared in amusement. “Oh Prince Kakashi, you are the epitome of formality. The stories I have heard about you charming and wooing the 12 brothers must be greatly exaggerated.” Iruka gave a supercilious small tilt of his head and a beaming grin.

Kakashi only kept the instant stiffness from his lax pose because of his ingrained court training from a young age. Inside however, he felt his heart warm at the challenge written between the spoken words. “I am sure that you have been told many exaggerated stories upon your arrival for your entertainment. I have enjoyed meeting all the Sarutobi’s as much as I am sure I will enjoy getting to know you.”

Iruka’s eyes narrowed at that but his smile seemed to grow into a smirk. “Well in that case – I suppose we’ll have to spend some time getting to know each other then.” And before Kakashi could realize what had happened, Iruka had gently lifted one of Kakashi’s hands to brush a light kiss across his knuckles as Iruka smiled up at the silver-haired prince. “I promise to do my best to keep you entertained.”

As Kakashi looked down, stunned, at the beautiful tanned face with the dark brown hair and scar across his nose – Kakashi didn’t doubt that Iruka would be able to. For Kakashi had only known the man a day and he could already see within him the 12 aspects of the brothers that had so beguiled him for the past year when nothing had held his attention for over two weeks since his was born. Iruka seemed to be a very complex set of attributes wrapped up in one very attractive package.

Yes. They would definitely be spending time to get to know each other better _very soon_.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A year and a day after Iruka had returned, Kakashi and Iruka announced their engagement. Iruka had been assigned the orphaned blonde boy from the village as a page and the brunet and blonde had grown very close over the past year to the point that the princely pair were planning on adopting the boy as their son as soon as they were married.

Sakumo was overjoyed to have his brilliant child return home; happy, married, and with an heir ready to train. Hiruzen was pleased to have his court back to rights and his original family home and happy once again. Kohari and Ikkaku would follow Iruka to Hatake lands, unwilling to give up on any more time with their newly returned child after so long apart. There were times that Kakashi wondered how Tsunade was doing, but he had not seen her since the week Iruka had returned, Tsunade disappearing silently into the night.

On their wedding day however, the kunoichi Hinata and Tsunade reappeared in a swirl of leaves in front of the newly married couple at their feast. Hinata’s pale watery skirts billowing around her as Tsunade stood firm with her bare arms crossed beneath her large chest and clay flask tied to her waist.

The people quieted instantly. The fairies looked out over the crowd and at all the eyes staring back.

“Dear people!” Hinata’s words were gentle but carried to every corner of the room, her words rolling and soothing over the ears of all in the Great Hall. “You have all experienced some interesting times. And we are here to set the tale straight. Many years ago our great Fairy Queen Kushina passed away. In order for a new queen to be chosen, a great feat had to be performed.”

It was at that moment Tsunade took over the narrative. “I helped to bring into the lands a Great Prince! Strong and brave, brilliant and charming, beautiful and deadly - but also with great powers of observation and a dissecting mind! He would forever be searching and learning and growing while never settling down. Nothing would be able to hold his interest for long in his search for more!” Tsunade’s cheeks were warmed and her eyes passionate about her self-appointed task.

Hinata gave a small polite cough into her fist. “Whilst I, of course, had to make the opposing force. I needed to find one who could hold the fickle Prince’s heart - one who would always have a new facet that would hold his interest. One to whom he could love and be with forever.” At that, many eyes darted between the newly married couple and the fairies that stood in front of them looked back unashamedly and even rather fondly at the pair they had watched over for the last several decades.

Hinata continued, “I found the perfect person, and then I took him away and made him into 12 parts of himself. I split and bound his mind and allowed his various aspects to grow separately. When Prince Kakashi met him, he was therefore able to flit between the aspects and fall fully in love with each one. Then once he saw before him Iruka whole - he would see all of those traits within and fall in love. Then his inconstancy would be forever cured.”

Iruka and Kakashi turned to each other. In each other’s face they saw the strange mixture of nature and nurture that had created them and brought them to this point in time. And after a wondering minute, they both gave a happy chuckle and their fingers interlaced and their bodies arched towards each other. What brought them to this wonderful moment was the series of events the kunoichi had set into motion. How could they be upset with what made them into whom and what they were today?

And as the newly married couple leaned in and kissed, the court cheered and the two fairies exchanged a look that said more than words ever could of their mutual respect for their competitor. And if someone had been quick of eye and looking at the fairies as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves, they might have even seen Tsunade give a small bow of capitulation to her fellow kunoichi.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this fairy tale SO MUCH. If you want to see what the original tale is like, here is this AWESOME 50’s radio show re-telling of it of that I grew up with: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIr3GETvSMs&list=OLAK5uy_lV9Bq0Yx3ouIQfNMW5sIBUQsZIzqwWDxE&index=2


End file.
